Kazejiin's Apprentice
by William Lord of the Dark Flame
Summary: My Challenge story, If you want to try, look at the stipulations at the end of the chapter, got it, good.


Naruto: Kazejin's Apprentice

First, I will explain what (in my view) a Jin is. A Jin is a Demon of an element that is stated in its name. For example, Kazejin is lord of wind, Suijin has dominion over water and Raijin controls lightining. Their 'Battle Form' is the shape of a Golum (Think of the Pokemon Golom, but there is a humanoid head on top instead of the rock shaped head on the front and body will vary in shape.) The color is determined by the element. Green for wind, blue for water and gold for lightining. There are others but I do not know of their names so if you would inform me, I will be very grateful.(**SEXY JUTSU**, Naruko shows up.) Please.(Naruko uses Puppy eye Jutsu) OKAY WE GET IT (**RELEASE**)Poof. Also, they have a human form so they can scout for their successor, as I see it, even demons want to retire at one point.(Rock and Roll voice) **LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

**Warning: This fanfiction is purely an extension of Kishimoto's original idea mixed with the imagination of a BOOM HAPPY Guy. The following works do not reflect Kishimoto's opinion and is my opinion of what SHOULD HAPPEN. Honestly Naruto leaves with a pervert and knows NOTHING ABOUT WOMEN, I mean COME ON, A THREE YEAR OLD COULD GET MORE TANG THEN HE COULD! I WILL change that!**

(Konoha, October 10th, Five years after Kyuubi attack)

A young boy, dressed in an orange jumpsuit (Don't worry, I will fix this later.), with three slash marks across each cheek making them look like whiskers, was walking down an alley as he thought about the last three years of his life. **Why do the people treat me this way,** he thought, **What did I do to deserve this treatment?** All of a sudden, He is attacked by a mob of drunks. **Why the hell did the Kyuubi attack on my birthday of all times, Kami must hate me or somthing, **as he was thinking this, he was backed into a dead end. **SHIT, if they get me, I may not live tommorow. Well, I might as well try somthing that I saw that green haired lady doing before I die.**

"Hah, you want to be a Shinobi huh, one of the first rules that you learn is to be PREPARED TO DIE!" Said the only Jounin in the group. As he was saying this, said kid just finished the handsigns.

"**WIND STYLE: KAZEJIN'S WRATH!**" When he said this, a green golom appeared in front of him.

"**Who is your opponent, young one?**" The golom asked, slightly confused.

"Those coming now(PANT) Just don't kill them." The kid said before he passed out from chakra exaustion.

"**As you wish**," The golom said as she thought, **Well well, someone who can summon me in battle form, that must be the kid that saw me at the training ground, I must say he must have HUGE reserves to summon me without dying, he must be the one I am searching for, now to protect him,** The golom finished as he started to teach the villagers what happens when you mess with those under her charge.

(?)

The kid wakes up in a sewer, seeing this place before, he realizes this is his mindscape, but, something is off. **"COME TO ME, NARUTO, THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME." **A demonic voice yells out. The now Identified Naruto runs to where he heard the voice coming from, when he sees somthing that he wished he could un-see, a beautiful girl crying. "Whats wrong, pretty lady?" Naruto asked, wishing to end her sadness.

"It's all my fault, MY FAULT!" The lady screamed.

"What is your fault?" Naruto inquired, slightly confused.

"Everything, why your hated, why you get beaten, why your scorned, ALL OF IT!" The beautiful girl screamed, again. Now that he payed attention, the form the lady was in is no older than him, with red hair reaching her shoulders, and a kids body shape, DUH!

"Please, calm down, a beautiful girl like you should never cry. Umm, Who are you?" Naruto asked her, kinda feeling awkward for not asking earlier.

"Do you know of the Kyuubi?" She asks. Naruto nods. "Well you should know that no mortal can ever kill a Biiju, they only reform later, the only way to truly stop them is to seal them in something, but only the Sanbi and lower can be sealed in an inaminate object, so the others are sealed in people, but they have to be newly born in order to not kill them in the process, so your Fourth Hokage did the only thing he could, he sealed it in you, the only newborn babe on that day. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Well, uhh, why did you attack Konoha, nothing attacks for no reason." Naruto asked.

"I would rather not explain right now, sorry, but it will bring back bad memories." Kyuubi apologized.

"Don't, you are an angel and did nothing wrong to say sorry for." Naruto said.

"You mean that?" Kyuubi asked.

"All of it, Yoko-Hime." Naruto said with a smile.

"Huh?" Kyuubi stated, confused.

"Yoko has two meanings, one for Demon Fox, and one for Sunshine. Guess which one you are." Naruto smirked.

Kyuubi teared up as she heard this. "Sorry Naruto-kun, but we need to act fast if you want to live."

"Wha-WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

"I need you to call on as much of my chakra as you can. That will heal your wounds." Kyuubi answered.

"Okay, but after that, umm would you, uhh that is if you want to, would you train me in the shinobi arts, sealing espically?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head in embaressment.

"Sure thing, but first, there is a jutsu you must learn in order to do what I have to teach you, the chakra strings. After you put my chakra through your body, your own pools of chakra will be unlocked." Kyuubi said.

"Thank you, Yoko-hime." Naruto replied. When he did this, he sat in the lotus position while holding the 'ram' sign.(I will just say that Hiruzen taught him all the signs you can use.) While concentrating, Kyuubi noticed that the sewer that was her home, soon gave way to an open feild with mountians and valleys in the distance. All of a sudden she glomped Naruto and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now, tell Kazejin I said hi when you wake up." This confused him as his mindscape(He does not know about it yet) fades out of view.

(Naruto's Appartment)

Naruto woke up in his home, on his bed. "Huh, who brought me here?" Naruto pondered out loud.

"I did," said a feminine voice, originating from the kicthen. As she revealed herself, Naruto recognized her as the girl he learnt the jutsu from.

"Yeah, sorry but I kinda watched you train and used your jutsu, I apologize, but I was almost killed... Your not gonna hurt me, are you?" Naruto asked with disdain.

"No, why would you think that? Actually I wanted to train you, as you see, that jutsu is very exhausting, it requires much chakra and is mostly a self-sacrifical move, meaning that you should die from that jutsu, but only those with great wind affinities AND huge chakra reserves can usually survive." The green haired woman thought about her next words, seeing as she was talking to a child.

"Umm... Kyuubi said something about saying 'Hi' to Kazejin, that wouldn't be you would it?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh, so you are her container. Ok, I have some explaining to do..."

A/N: This story is a Challenge story that I have thought up, I may do it myself, but I am giving the full rights to who wants to use this story, for one thing, Must be Mini Harem, consisting of five or six girls, One must be either Kyuubi or Kazejin, can be both, and a Jinchuuriki must make up another girl, the other three or four are up to you. Must contain one or more lemons every three chapters after second harem member is achieved. Naruto must have FULL mastery over wind and fire, but cannot use other base elements, must some how achieve the mutated sage eyes(Can't use the bodies like Nagato) and must be a drinker by chapter 15. You can use creative ways for him to use other elements to make up for his weakness and he needs to be Smart and slightly over powered, but still needs to work to beat the stronger akatsuki. Also must use the chakra strings with kunai that teleport back to his holister by seals by chapter 10 and use them in a special version of taijutsu for your creation. Tsunade cannot be in the harem, as she is too old and would look weird. For example. Tsunade: Hi Naruto-kun. Naruto: Hey Baachan. Tsunade: How would you like to give this baachan a nice fucking. Naruto: I would love to. (Insert impossible lemon here.) Although the pairing is possible, it would clash with the persona's of Kyuubi and the female jinchuuriki. You can post this chapter as it is or edit it to your will as long as the basics are the same, as I know I am not a great writer by any means.

HABS OUT!


End file.
